The Internet is a multimedia computer communications network built on worldwide telephone and data networks. Over 100,000 servers of various types are connected to the Internet providing a publicly accessible distributed data store. A server holding files of information as data accessible using an Internet communication protocol called the "HyperText Transfer Protocol" (HTTP) is known as an "HTTP server". Data files stored on HTTP servers and accessible by means of HTTP are known as "web pages" which together form the "World Wide Web", or simply the "WEB". Web pages are written using a special WEB language called HyperText Markup Language (HTML) creating links to other pages on the WEB, as appropriate, and providing a means to navigate through information on the WEB. Information held on the WEB is accessible to anyone having a computer connected to the Internet and with an interest in accessing it. An HTTP Uniform Resource Locator (URL) has been adopted as a WEB standard to provide a consistent international naming convention to uniquely identify the location of any WEB resource, including for instance documents, programs, sound and video clips. The HTTP enables URL-identified files (web pages) to be located and transferred for reproduction at user equipment connected to the Internet. Underlying transport protocols, primarily TCP/IP, enable connections to be established, between an Internet user and a WEB server for example, for the intercommunication of data.